


Rain

by Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017
Summary: How Daniel could remember rain is always associated with loss and separation.I'm sorry for my bad english.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It was written under a gloomy mood

How Daniel could remember rain always associated it with loss and separation. Heavy, drumming on the roofs of houses drops, the smell of damp earth, leaden clouds, all this raised in his soul confusion and anguish.  
When his mother died of a long illness, it rained for a week. Daniel will never forget the sound of his drops on the lid of the coffin of the dearest man on earth. After that, he and his sister remained in the care of his father, but happiness was short-lived. After the loss of his beloved wife, their father became unsociable and quickly fell, turning from a successful specialist in a simple drunk, ready to kill anyone for another bottle. Jen was more fortunate, she has attracted one rich family, and she was taken from Daniel to another city. It was raining the day his younger sister waved to him for the last time and sat in the back of the new parents ' limousine. Daniel was left alone in the parish shelter of the local Church.  
The only loss in which it did not rain, was the death of his father. It was sunny that day, and angry Daniel thought his dad got what he deserved.  
The rain caught him when Jen and her new family were killed.  
The rain accompanied him on his first sacrifice.  
The rain had warned him the day before he came to camp Campbell, forgotten by both God and the devil. The rain fell on him when he, half-dead, was taken to the hospital with poisoning.  
O Almighty Xemüg in his life was so much rain! He hated it and loved it at the same time. After all, when it rains, no one will see your tears.

***

Who would have doubted that the day the damn kids made him hysterical was also raining. Why did he come back to this damned camp? He couldn't answer that question. Perhaps he wanted to see David again. David... When he think about him in his chest was growing warmer. The red-haired counsler looked like a rainbow appearing after the rain. However, Daniel was not going to forget that it was because of David that he was in the hospital. The blond, soaked to the skin, shuddered perceptibly when something soft and warm fell on his shoulders. He turned to see his partner's agitated emerald eyes. Of course, who else would look for him? Judging by David's condition, it took red a while to find him. Wet bangs,usually standing defiantly upright, now falling on eyes, and David was perhaps a little drier Daniel. But this did not prevent the eternal optimist friendly smile and hug him. Daniel allowed himself a quick touch of his lips to other man's lips. But you can't get attached. The more attached you are, the harder it is to take revenge.  
The blond know that when the revenge is carried out, and the fire of life goes out in these wonderful eyes, the rain again will go in mourning with the loss of Daniel is the only one who made his life brighter.


End file.
